


A Choice and a Crush

by AWillfullDroll



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Fluffyish, grossly fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-17 10:47:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21053114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AWillfullDroll/pseuds/AWillfullDroll
Summary: Callum masters the final primal magic and something strange and dangerous happens.





	A Choice and a Crush

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, been listening to some new music recently and one song put this particularly irritating idea in my brain that I just had to get out. For anyone who has read my other stuff, this is very fluffy by my standards. I can read fluff, but writing it makes me want to puke.
> 
> With any luck, I can actually now focus my series and successfully work on those now.
> 
> The song that invaded my brain: I have the power by all good things. Especially the first verse. Been dug in my for like a week.

_This work runs on the premise of Viren and Aaravos being defeated in season 3, before Zym is returned to his mother, and Callum becoming an arch-mage in S3. Yes unlikely, closer to impossible._

Energy cackled all around them and the wind howled. Rayla and Zym’s hair was standing on edge as the electrical charge gathered all around them. Callum, however, was standing still with his eyes closed.

Electricity was leaping from finger to finger, and in areas where his blood came close to his skin glowed a violent red. Parts of him flickered in and out of visibility, as his hair flickered between being hair and moss. As if this terrifying storm of magical energy wasn’t terrifying enough to a teenage elf and a baby dragon, it was rounded out by the sphere of water surrounding Callum.

“Callum! Ye have to stop this! Callum!” Rayla screamed over the wind.

Callum had done it. He mastered the Sun arcanum, giving him all six primals sources. He could feel the power exuding from him, the power of life and death racing through his veins. The sun was a pleasant burning sensation, coursing through him; the moon was cooling sensation in his muscles; the ocean, pulsed through him with every heart beat; the earth, a feeling of sturdiness and security deep in his bones; and the sky filling his lungs. On top of all that, the stars were opening his eyes to the hidden world around him.

Even with his eyes closed, he could see and hear the hidden things that lay all around him. He heard their whispers and saw their influence. But two voices won out over all the others. The voices of Viren and Harrow.

“Callum, you can save humanity! You can do what I tried to do!” Viren’s voice echoed in his head even Harrow began.

“Callum, you can live your own life. Free from all this pain and suffering.” Harrow’s words echoed with Viren’s. Creating a cacophonous orchestra that made Callum realize something. He could do whatever he wanted. If he wanted, he could build an empire, like the dark mages of old. Or, he could live a simple, yet fulfilling life. Destiny, was a myth, told by those who didn’t have such power at their disposal.

Even as he realized this, Harrow and Viren materialized in the shadowy, wisp of a world he saw before him. They both reached out a hand whispering simultaneously, “Take my hand Callum! Rise to the occasion!”

The temptation of power and a definite end to the war was too great for Callum too resist. He reached out for Viren’s hand when a voice cut through the void and struck him like arrow.

“Please, Callum… I need you!” Rayla’s cry pierced him to the core. But it reminded him of what was important. He liked Rayla, he had for a while now… Since the Moon Nexus, possibly even before.

Rayla froze as Callum turned to her and opened his eyes. His green eyes were gone, replaced by purple smoke. The storm around them intensified as Callum spoke, though his move never moved. His voice merely carried by the wind.

“Rayla.” Callum said, his voice deeper than she had ever heard it before. “Why do you care what happens to me? I have the power now to end this war by force. You can go on alone with Azymondias and nt have to worry about keeping me alive.”

“Callum! This has to stop! This,” She screamed, struggling to heard over the howling winds, “isn’t you!”

“You’re concerned?” questioned the voice. “But I have all this power now! I can remake the world!”

“But you wouldn’t be the boy I like anymore.”

“Ezran likes me too, and he wouldn’t be able to stop this!”

“No, I mean I like like you! I have a crush!” Rayla screamed as the wind suddenly ceased.

Rayla’s confession hit Callum like a sack of bricks. He suddenly felt ashamed and reached for King Harrow. The moment he grabbed Harrow’s hand, Viren shattered into pieces with a scream. Harrow pulled Callum in for an embrace. “I’m proud of you, Callum.” Harrow whispered, before fading. 

Callum closed his eyes and opened them again, to find himself standing in front of Rayla, who was holding onto a very confused looking Azymondias.

Callum took a deep breath and started, “Rayla-”. He was cut of as Rayla rushed into him and hugged him tightly.

“I know, Callum, you don’t feel the same. It’s-”

“Rayla-”

“Fine, once we take Zym back home we just be-”

“Rayla.” Callum wheezed before Rayla released him. Allowing him to take several deep breaths.

“Oh… Sorry ‘bout that Callum.”

“Rayla.” Callum said as his breathing started to normalize. “I do feel the same.”

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, hope that disgusting mess was pleasing to some one. Gross.


End file.
